Verdad y Reto (Re Subido)
by MilChandelure12
Summary: Pues Una Loka Macabra, una inocente tierna, Con otra Maníaca, En un escenario Para Hacerle Sufrir a Nuestros Dos Grandes Héroes Goku y Vegeta, Los pobre sufrirán mucho mas adelante Personajes nuevos para Hacerlos sufrir, (Lo Se Mal sumary pero denle una Oportunidad) (Re subido por "HermanasSaiyan" Perdi cuenta :'v)


**Hola :3 ps verán xq Re subido? Ps por que ya había empezado esta historia solo que pasa es que no pude continuarla por que perdí la cuenta que era "HermanasSaiyan" y ps ahora la publicare aquí, pos por vi algunos review de esa historia y algunos esperan la continuación XD, solo le digo que cambiare un poco las cosas en la trama lo diré, y bueno disfruten el cap.**

 **Verdad o Reto :3**

 **(Re subido)**

 **Capitulo 1: Con Mi Nuevo Show :3**

Se podía apreciar un escenario bien grande, donde se encontraba una chica un poco alta de pelos Castaños y ojos café, llevaba su pelo suelto hasta la cintura lacio, llevaba puesto una mini falda azul oscuro con una camisa de manga larga de color turquesa y una zapatillas del mismo color, mientras esta jugaba con un lobo casi adulto.

-Bien hecho Sparky ahora Siéntate- Decía esta alegre mientras le daba la orden.

-Woff woff- Labraba el Lobo mientras se sentaba.

-Buen chico toma- dijo mientras le daba un par de galletas mientras que sentía una presencia atrás de ella –Hola Ale ya estas lista- hablo mientras se daba la vuelta.

Parada frente de esta, había una chica de tez blanca, ojos café pelo corto lacio hasta los hombros y del mismo tamaño que la otra, llevaba puesto unos short corto con una musculosa rosado pálido, en sus manos se encontraba una especie de tablero con hojas en ella.

-Sí, solo fui a ver un momento a Ara, y pues ella ya esta lista, y quise ver que tu también- Hablo mientras anotaba algunas cosas en la tablita.

-Obvio que si, solo llevo como 1 año que hice esto, así que lo extrañaba- Alegremente camino hacia una puerta y atrás de ella la acompañaba la de pelo corto.

-Todavía no se por qué hace un año, cancelaste el show- pregunto esta ingenua.

-Ya te dije, tuve un percance y no pude continuar- Respondió mientras llegaba a un Camerino de Color morado con negro.

En este se encontraba una chica de tez morena, Mas alta que las otras dos, pelo de color negro como la noche hasta un poco debajo de los hombros, ojos color café y llevaba puesto un short desgarrado en el frente con una camisa de Color negro que en el medio decía "Black" de color plateado.

-Hola chicas, ya va a empezar- dijo mientras se iba a alado de ellas.

-Si ara te veníamos a buscar para a si dar comienzo- le respondió la chica llamada "Ale".

- _El Show ya va a empezar-_ Hablo un chico mientras entraba a la habitación y se iba.

-Pues es hora- hablo la de pelo largo.

Así las tres se situaron en el escenario, dando a entender al director que se ponían al aire en…

-5

-4

-3

-2

-1

-Ya – grito este mientras se prendía las luces, frente a ellas habían un público bien grande y cámaras alrededor.

-Hola Mi publico eh vuelto con este show- gritaba la pelo largo, y el público al reconocerla grito de emoción – pues se que hace mas de 1 año no hice mas especiales, pero es que tuve un gran percance y no pude continuar, bueno como ustedes estaban esperando… Tráiganme a mis Victimas – Dijo malévolamente mientras le daban una señal a dos tipejos bien fuertes en negro, los dos se fueron y regresaron con dos hombres en sus manos y lo tiraban en el escenario.

-mm- Decía un vegeta mientras se despertaba.

-¿eh?, donde estoy- pregunto inocentemente Goku mientras veía a su alrededor.

-Pero qué diablos- grito Vegeta mientras miraba a todos lado hasta que reconoció a cierta chica- Tu otra vez- dijo con disgusto en su voz.

-También me agrada verte Vegeta- sonrió Maliciosamente la chica de pelo largo.

-No otra vez- rogo Goku mientras la veía.

-Pues lastimosamente si Goku- Esta vez lo miro a él.

-Por que rayos estamos otra vez aquí y donde está la otra de pelo corto- hablo vegeta disgustosamente.

-¿Hablas de Michelle? Ps consiguió un trabajo de Arqueóloga y ahora está en Egipto, y ps vengo a hacerlo sufrir por que la ultima vez no lo pude hacer- dijo mirándolo a los dos con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y quienes son esas dos Marina?-Pregunto Goku mientras señalaba a las dos restante.

-Dime mejor Mili, Marina es mi segundo nombre y Michelle era la única que me decía así, y pues ellas dos me ayudaran, la de pelo cortó clara es Alisson pero díganle Ale y la más alta se llama Arietta pero le gusta que le digan Ara- Explico mientras la nombradas sonreían.

-¡Sácanos de aquí o te la veras fea conmigo insecto!- Grito vegeta a punto de golpearla pero esta lo esquivo y apretó un botón asiendo electrocutar a este.

-Ahí Vegeta, ¿no recuerdas los collares que les puse la ultima vez?, bueno todavía los tenia así que los aproveche- le dijo esta con pena mientras lo miraba.

-Electrocutarlo no es ser muy mala- pregunto inocente Ale mientras veía a Vegeta.

-No, es genial así los dos sufrirán mas, jajá- gritaba la otra de alado mientras reía maliciosamente.

-Bueno si sufren es por sus Fans, ellos tiene que mandar las Cartas con sus retos y verdades, más bien tenga esperanzas de que no sean malos con ustedes- hablo Mili dulcemente, y hacia una sella a los Machotes pa que se los llevaran a sus camerinos.

-Bueno publico ya sabe mande sus cartas para hacer sufrir a estos chicos, nos vemos en otro cap, y mientras va avanzando, también pondré las cartas que me enviaron en el ultimo show nos vemos bye ^^- dijo alegremente mientras se despedía y se metía dentro de su camerino.

-Nos vemos :D- hablo tiernamente Ale y hacia los mismo que la otra.

-Hasta otra -.- - hablo desinteresada la última mientras hace lo mismo que sus amigas.

 **Continuara…**

 **Gracias por su atención: D sinceramente a eso que leyeron mi fics perdónenme por no continuar** **pero de verdad no me acordaba de mi cuenta.**

 **Espero me dejen Review Gracias por leer**

 **Bye Bye**


End file.
